


fighting back

by chaotic_carisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_carisi/pseuds/chaotic_carisi
Summary: Gallagher clearly didn’t notice, and just had to take it one step further. “What do you wanna hear, you dumb dago? You wanna go?”Sonny moved before he had a chance to think. The next thing he knew, his fist had connected with Gallaghers jaw, and he was already pulling back for another punch.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	fighting back

Sonny was ready to let out a sigh of relief when Gallagher turned back around. Clearly he still had more to say. 

“Something they can’t teach you at Fordham? How to belong. The people on the eighth floor who nod at you in the elevator, they can smell the flop sweat and the garlic coming off your cheap suit.”

“Keep going, Judge.” At this point, Sonny really didn’t care about the consequences of what he was thinking about. He was barely aware of his fists clenching by his side. 

Gallagher clearly didn’t notice, and just had to take it one step further. “What do you wanna hear, you dumb dago? You wanna go?”

Sonny moved before he had a chance to think. The next thing he knew, his fist had connected with Gallaghers jaw, and he was already pulling back for another punch. This time his fist landed square on Gallaghers nose, and Sonny felt nothing but satisfaction as his nose began to bleed. He was barely aware of the shouting coming from behind him as Liv tried to stop him. 

Then everything went black.

Sonny felt his knees give out beneath him, then the solid floor as he landed with a thud. The voices around him blurred, but all he could focus on was the throbbing pain coming from his temple. 

He opened his eyes for long enough to watch Gallagher walk away, a smug look on his face as he looked from Sonny to his briefcase. Sonny closed his eyes, wincing from the bright lights and lay back on the floor, trying to block out the noise around. 

He wasn’t sure if minutes or hours had passed, but one voice brought him back to the room. 

“Soleado, what happened?” 

Sonny opened his eyes to find Rafael kneeling on the ground beside him, pushing his hair out of his eyes, a worried look on his face. 

“Hey, Rafi.” Sonny said, wincing as he tried to sit up. “Nothing happened. I’m fine.”

“Fine? Sonny, you’re on the floor, with what looks like a concussion.” Rafael grabbed Sonny under the chin, turning his head towards him as he examined his temple. 

“Gallagher hit him with his briefcase.” Liv said. Sonny hadn’t noticed she was standing behind Rafael until now. 

“He did what? Why?” Rafael looked from Liv back to Sonny, finally letting go of him, a look of shock on his face. Before anyone could answer, Rafael had stood up and was rolling up his sleeves. “I’ll kill him, I’ll-” 

“Because Carisi punched him.” Liv interjected. “Twice. Oh, I have to check something.” She couldn’t hide the grin on her face as she left the room, but Sonny knew she’d be listening to Rafael’s shouts from the hallway. 

“You punched him? Twice? What were you thinking?” Rafael burst out, switching to spanish as he spoke. Sonny stood up, rubbing the side of his head as he leaned against the table, then looking down at his hands. He could already tell that his knuckles would be bruised and swollen, but it was worth it, he thought, reminding himself of the look on Gallaghers face as his nose began to bleed. 

“Rafi, are you finished?” Sonny cut off his spanish ranting. “He deserved it.” He shrugged.

“Deserved it? Sonny, are you out of your mind? You punched a judge.” Rafael stood in front of Sonny, an exasperated look on his face. “What could he possibly have done to have deserved it.” 

“He called my suit cheap.” Sonny couldn’t hide the smirk on his face as Rafael rolled his eyes. 

“You punched him because of a suit, really, Sonny?”

“Oh, as if you wouldn’t punch someone if they insulted one of your suits.” 

Rafael deliberated for a moment. Sonny knew how much Rafael’s suits meant to him. “Not a judge.” He decided. 

“Besides, you bought me this suit. I love this suit.” Sonny said, reaching out to take Rafael’s hand. 

“But it’s just a suit. Was it really worth punching a judge over?”

Sonny mumbled something under his breath, looking at the floor instead of Rafael.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that?” Rafael took a step closer to Sonny, cupping his hand around his ear. 

“I said, he called me a…” Sonny trailed off, finishing the sentence barely louder than a whisper. 

“Called you a what, Sonny?” Rafael said, suddenly serious. 

“A dago.” Sonny whispered, but Rafael heard. 

“I’ll kill him,” was all Sonny heard before Rafael began yelling in spanish. By the look on his face, Sonny didn’t want to know what he was saying. 

“Rafi,” Sonny started, but he didn’t hear him. “Rafael!” 

Rafael turned, a shocked look on his face. This was the first time he’d heard Sonny yell, in his direction at least, and it wasn’t something he wanted to get used to. 

“He shouldn’t have done that. We need to do something about it, we need to tell someone.” He said, but Sonny cut him off. 

“I think it’s been handled.” He held his hands out and Rafael noticed the light swelling around his knuckles. He knew enough to know that Sonny’s knuckles would be sore and bruised tomorrow. Rafael took his hands in his own, feeling the cool metal of Sonny’s wedding band against the palm of his hand. 

“You hit him twice? Hard?” He asked. 

Sonny nodded, laughing. “Last I saw, his nose was dripping blood onto his nice white shirt.” 

“Good.” Rafael muttered, before leaning down and kissing Sonny’s knuckles. “He deserved it.”


End file.
